The present invention relates generally to a side reflector assembly adapted to be mounted on a spoked wheel such as, for example, a bicycle or a motorcycle wheel, for safer riding. More particularly, this invention relates to a side reflector assembly which may be mounted on one or more spokes of such spoked wheel.
In the prior art, it is known to mount such a side reflector assembly on a wheel spoke by clamping the spoke by the bent portion of a U-shaped mounting plate, superimposing both its ends upon each other and securing the spoke to the side reflector by a screw. With this arrangement, however, it is required that the body of the side reflector, i.e., a reflector plate, the mounting plate and the screw be separately prepared, and mounted and coupled to the wheel spoke as a separate part. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that another separate part, a spring washer or the like, should be provided for preventing the side reflector assembly from getting loose. These separate parts are troublesome and time consuming to assemble.
Further, it has been proposed to use a side reflector comprising two parts between which a wheel spoke is clamped by means of a screw (see Japanese patent specification laid open for public inspection under No. 23597/1975). However, this arrangement offers similar problems.
Still further, it has been proposed to use a side reflector having therein an opening through which a hook member extends. This member is then hooked on a wheel spoke (see Japanese Utility Model specification laid open for public inspection under No. 41980/1976). However, this arrangement is deficient, since the wheel spoke thus hooked is positioned on the rear side of the side reflector as viewed by the workman. Further, the free or distal end of the hook member projects and forms a sharp edge or projection which may be dangerous.